


Solid Foundation

by EarendilElwing



Series: McDanno and the Five Love Languages [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Chin and Kono are waterbenders, Danno is an earthbender, Established Relationship, M/M, Open for prompts, Steve is a Firebender, The Five Love Languages, Words of Affirmation, Writing practice, but he sometimes wishes he was a waterbender, mcdanno centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarendilElwing/pseuds/EarendilElwing
Summary: As a firebender, there isn't much Steve can help with during a tropical storm.  Looks like its up to his teammates to tackle the job.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of this series of McDanno-centric drabbles based on the five love languages: words of affirmation, quality time, receiving gifts, acts of service, and physical touch. Open for prompts. See my [Tumblr post](https://embracetheshipping.tumblr.com/post/152526789514/mcdanno-and-the-five-love-languages)
> 
> I had an idea for a full, long Hawaii Five-0/Avatar AU story, but wasn't sure if anyone would care for it. This is like a short story that would take place in that universe to test the waters, so to speak. If it seems like a lot of people like it, I'll consider posting the full AU story.

Useless.  Completely useless.

Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett was arguably one of the most skilled firebenders in Hawaii.  His talent and power served him well as the head of the Five-0 task force, enabling him to subdue and capture criminals with more ease and efficiency than that of the waterbender-heavy HPD.  He prided himself, and his team, on their impressive capture and conviction rate, and the island of Oahu had become much safer since Five-0’s creation over six years ago.

However, firebending was an ineffective art in this situation.  The latest tropical storm to hit the Hawaiian Islands had every law enforcement agency scrambling to evacuate civilians and tourists from the coastlines.  Waterbenders and airbenders from every division, along with plenty of volunteers, had taken up strategic positions on the beaches and on top of buildings to try and combat the storm surges and destructive winds.

Kono and Chin, Five-0’s own waterbending duo, were stationed on Waikiki Beach.  About a block away from the coast, the various agencies had commandeered the first floor of a structurally sound hotel as a command center.  Group leaders had set up equipment, plans, and maps in a conference room, while the lobby and many of the suites had been transformed into first aid and rest centers for the wounded and weary benders.

Steve bent over a laptop monitor with a live video feed, the images flickering back and forth between footage captured by Navy helicopters and local security cameras.  He watched his teammates as they synchronized their elegant, flowing movements with the others around them, pushing against the forces of nature for control of the waves.

“Doing great, guys,” he cheered through a microphone.  Chin and Kono were wired with waterproof, two-way communication, but with the din of the storm, the conversation was fairly one-sided.  He had wanted to take control of coordinating the battle efforts, but it made more sense to leave it up to Sergeant Duke Lukela, the most experienced waterbending master on site.  That essentially left Steve little to do besides call out encouragement and to try to interpret the cousins’ garbled updates.

“We’ve got a ten foot wave coming from the east,” Lukela warned.

Steve hummed with pride when his friends seamlessly shifted their stances to counteract it.  The other benders around them did their best to redirect its trajectory, but the raw power behind it pressed through.  Chin and Kono stood their ground, feet staggered and hands held up.  They thrust their hands in front of them, arms at shoulder height and palms outwards to halt the wave’s forward motion.  At the moment of impact, they struck, sending a ripple through the dense water to disperse it, causing the wave to burst like an oversized water balloon.

With the immediate threat neutralized, they refocused their efforts on collecting the excess water at the edge of the beach, reshaping and then freezing it into a solid ice wall.  This was one of the preferred methods to protect the island, but the warm climate and the speed and power of the surges were making it difficult for them to bolster the walls enough to withstand the storm.  

For about ten minutes, Steve, Lukela, and the rest of the command center’s support staff observed their progress and offered advice regarding where to strengthen their defenses.

“Looks like things are slowing down a little,” Steve breathed.

Lukela’s cell phone went off with an ominous series of beeps.  “I think you spoke too soon, Commander,” he chided.  He grabbed his phone from the beside the laptop and answered it.

Steve kept his eyes on the screen while listening to Duke’s side of the discussion.

“This is Lukela… uh-huh.  Could you repeat that?  And you’re sure about this?  Alright, 10-4.”  He hung up, and before Steve had the chance to ask, he explained, “P.O.H.-26N just reported an increase in wind speed.  Sergeant Kokua predicts that we’ll start to see waves exceeding twenty-five feet in height.”

“Shit,” Steve swore.  “They’re having enough trouble out there with the little guys.”

A tall woman in an Army uniform waved them over to one of the maps.  “I can deploy additional units of airbenders here, here and here,” she offered, pointing out the locations.  “But I don’t know how much good that’ll do for Waikiki and some of these other areas.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that,” interjected a new voice.  “I got it covered.”

The officers spun around to find that Detective Daniel Williams had snuck into the room unnoticed, which was an impressive accomplishment considering how loud he was, both physically and verbally.  Moreover, he was soaking wet.  He was barefoot, likely having left his shoes in the Camaro, as he was wont to do when he knew his abilities were needed.  His light blue button-up and khaki cargo pants clung to his skin (a view which Steve appreciated), however his custom-made slate grey tie remained dry – a feat achieved due to its special properties.  It was comprised of special metallic fibers and served as Danny’s secret weapon.

“What are you doing here?” Steve queried.  “I thought you were with Grace and Charlie.”

Danny nodded.  “I was, but I dropped them off at Rachel and Stan’s.  That guy may be an egomaniacal bastard, but at least he spared no expense in making sure his _mansion_ ,” he wrinkled his nose in distaste at the word, “is weather and bullet proof.  They’ll be safer there than with me.”

He stepped up to the table and glanced at each leader in turn.  “So here’s the deal: I managed to round up about fifty volunteers, all earthbenders, to help with the relief efforts.  I instructed them to report to the command center nearest to their locations.  And before anyone asks, they _are_ all over the age of eighteen, at the mastery level, and they’ve all agreed to follow orders to the letter.”

“Excellent,” the Army major said.  “Once this whole thing is over, maybe we can convince some of the them to join a reserve unit.  Can you give me an idea of where they’ll be?”

Steve glowered at his partner as he updated her and offered his opinion on the best places to position his recruits.  He had hoped that Danny would remain with his children and stay far away and safe from the rampage, but he should have known that his fierce determination to protect and serve would override his sense of self-preservation.  Danny liked to complain about Steve’s tendency to take unnecessary risks, but he could be just as reckless when the situation called for it.

“Alright.  Lukela – you got a radio for me?  I’m gonna join Chin and Kono.”

“Right over here,” the sergeant replied.  He ushered Danny over to another table laden with miscellaneous electronic equipment.  Lukela set him up with an in-ear radio so that he too could stay in contact with command.

“Yo Danny,” Steve barked.  “Sidebar.”  He waited until his friend finished adjusting his communication equipment, then led him out of the conference room and into a deserted hallway.

“Whatever it is, make it quick.”

Steve glared down at the earthbender, hands on his hips.  “I’m going with you,” he decided.

“Ah - hate to break it to you, Steven, but I don’t believe you can take down a storm level wave with a fire blast, nor can you stop the wind with a barrage of bullets.  I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to leave the field work to us this time.”  Believing the conversation to be over, Danny clapped him on the shoulder and turned to go.

“No, Danny.  I can’t let you…”

“ _Let_ me?”  Danny looked back, brows furrowing.  “And why is that?  Do you not trust me or Kono or Chin with this?  Think we can’t handle one little mission without you there to micromanage us?  Look, I know you’re a control freak, but-”

“Danny – no!” Steve interrupted.  “It’s not like that.  I just don’t like the idea of you guys out there without me to protect you.”  He raised his hand to touch the side of his lover’s neck, his thumb stroking the line of his jaw.  “I don’t want anything to happen to you.  I don’t like having to wait or feeling helpless.”

Danny scoffed.  “That sounds sweet in theory, but given your track record, it seems like we’d actually be less likely to get injured without you there.”

Steve clenched his jaw.  “Fuck, Danno!  You’re always bitching about how I won’t open up, and the one time I do…”

“Okay, okay!  I’m sorry.”  Danny removed Steve’s hand from his shoulder and held it in both of his.  “I was kidding.  Look, the truth is we need you _here_.  It's complete chaos out there; you have to be our eyes and ears in the storm, give us a head’s up on what’s coming and watch our backs, just like you always do.”

“But…”  Steve glanced around to make certain that no one was coming before he articulated his next objection, well aware that Danny did not like his weaknesses broadcast to others.  He lowered his voice.  “You know you have trouble on the beaches.  Sandbending has never been your thing.”

“Which is why I’ve been practicing different techniques on the beach when you’re out for your morning swim.”  At Steve’s incredulous gaping, he asked, “What?  Did you really think I’d get up at such an ungodly hour just to watch you play at waterbending?”

Steve pulled his hand from Danny’s so he could cross his arms and pout.  “Maybe.  Forgive me for thinking you might appreciate the view.”

Danny laughed.  “Oh believe me; I do.  But I’ve also been working on being able to call up the layers of bedrock below the sand, as well as get better at sandbending.  And now it’s time to test out what I’ve learned.  So chill out and let me do my job.”

“I still don’t like it,” Steve groused.  

“I know.  But we’ll be fine.  I’ll be fine.  And do you know why?”  Danny stepped closer and pulled Steve’s head down so that their foreheads touched.  “It’s because I know you’ve still got my six, even when you can’t be by my side.  You’re my rock, and there’s nothing more solid than our Five-0 Ohana.  We got this.”

Steve backed up just enough to shake his head.  “Really?  We’re having a moment and you bust out the rock puns and earth jokes?”

“Earthbender,” Danny reminded him, pointing at himself.  “Can’t help it anymore than you can help getting all hot and bothered over me.”

Steve groaned at his partner’s horrible choice of words.  “Just go already,” he sighed.  

“Jeez, aren’t you volatile?” Danny teased.  “Fine; I’m going, Commander.”

“Hey, Danno?”  Steve grabbed his lover’s face and bent down to kiss him.  He wasted no time in taking possession of Danny’s mouth, consuming him as though he might not see him again.

Danny responded in kind, but broke it off far too soon for Steve’s liking.  “Keep that fire burning, babe.  We’ll pick this up again when I get back.”  He granted Steve one more peck on the lips, and then hurried to go before he was detained any longer.

Steve watched him leave, his anxiety and his sense of vulnerability returning with a vengeance.

He didn’t place much faith in the spirit world, but he prayed to whoever or whatever would listen that his team would weather the storm, and that Danny would live to fulfill that last promise.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation: as a firebender, there isn't much Steve can help with during a tropical storm. Looks like its up to his teammates to tackle the job.

As soon as Danny left the building, Steve instructed the surveillance helicopter to follow his partner’s progress, curious (and concerned) as to what he had planned.

Earthbending on the Hawaiian Islands was a tricky business.  Since it was a hot spot for volcanic activities and other potential geological disasters, the practice was strictly regulated, even prohibited in some areas, and any possessing the ability was closely monitored.  It was a bit of a sore point for many, but most understood the reasoning behind it.  An inexperienced or careless earthbender could cause serious damage to the local ecosystem, set off volcanic eruptions, trigger an earthquake or initiate a tsunami.  So whatever Danny was hoping to accomplish had to be carefully orchestrated, and his volunteers would have to submit to any orders they were given.

Speaking of, two such individuals flanked Danny on either side as he sprinted towards Waikiki.  Steve thought he recognized one as the computer hacker and Five-0’s on-and-off again informant, a stoner known as “Toast”.  The other was unfamiliar to him.

Danny signaled to his partners to spread out as they approached the beach.  Toast and the other earthbender obeyed without hesitation, taking off in opposite directions while Danny headed towards Kono and Chin’s location.

The waterbenders noticed his approach as he neared.  “Danny!”  Chin’s voice managed to break through the transmitter despite that heavy wind muffling the sound.

“About time you showed up!” Kono teased, though neither her nor Chin deviated in their work or concentration.

“Get ready to stand back!” Danny ordered.

He stopped just at the edge of the beach, where gravel and concrete met the sand.  A panoramic view, courtesy of the helicopter, showed that the others had taken up similar positions about a half mile away.

When the video zeroed in on Danny again, he had raised his arms in front of him to shoulder height, palms facing the ground and fingers spread wide.  He stood completely still, feet planted a hips’ width apart, spine straight and eyes closed.  The blond hair that was usually so carefully arranged whipped across his face, and water cascaded down his skin.

For the moment, excitement overrode Steve’s concern for his teammate.  Watching Danny in his element was truly a thing of beauty, provided that one was not on the receiving end of his earth-shaking wrath.  Though he was notorious for his explosive temper and stubborn streak, he was also unshakable and patient, willing to wait for the just the right time to unleash an attack upon his enemies.  It was that, along with a few other hidden talents and his sheer raw power that very nearly caused Steve to lose to him in a competition the first time they’d met.  Now he was all too happy to have that formidable energy on his side.

And from the reactions of everyone watching the scene with him, he wasn’t the only one glad for the earthbender’s assistance.  

Lukela and the others jumped when Danny advanced from his rock-still stance into a series of quick stomping steps and staccato hand motions.  Each produced a ridge of upturned earth that ran down towards the beach.  They stopped right at the water’s edge, leaving a long row of small mounds that extended across the whole of Waikiki, as Danny’s actions had been duplicated by the other two earthbenders.

All three of them resumed running, now moving closer to the turbulent waters and the condensed earth they had prepared.

Danny sped past Chin and Kono, who had continued to push back against the waves, but neither flinched at his sudden intrusion or stopped what they were doing.

“Okay guys, you might want to get behind me!" he advised.

Chin gestured to the other waterbenders in the area to move away from the shore, but they still pushed against the rising tides.

Steve had to smile in admiration at the way Danny held himself and faced the ocean.  He had the same look of defiance and determination as when he faced a human opponent, unwilling to yield even if the odds were against him or he was afraid.

“You got this, Danno,” he declared.

Danny nodded.  Then he stepped forward with his right foot and straightened both arms towards the earth, fingers clenched into tight fists.  He lifted his limbs out to his sides in an uppercut-like motion.

The command center erupted into impressed gasps and applause as the earthbenders created a wall of solid stone from the bedrock beneath the sand and the earth from the boundary line between the beach and the street.  Duke noticed the immediate relief of the waterbenders who’d been fighting the storm surges; with the wall in place, they finally had some breathing room.  He issued orders for his troops to rotate fresh units out into the field and the tired army officers to retreat for a break.

“We’re staying out here with Danny,” Kono reported.

“He says the wall is as high as they can go without damaging the island,” Chin shouted into the radio.  “It’s fine for now, but when the big waves start coming, we’ll still have a lot to deal with.  We’re gonna try to add to it and reinforce it with a combo of sand and waterbending.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Steve said.  “Just don’t overdo it guys.  Especially you, Danny.  If it gets too dangerous, you are all ordered to retreat.  Understand?”

“Aye-aye, Commander!” Danny grumbled with a mock salute.

“Watch the sass, Danno,” Steve laughed.

As HPD officers and troops shifted around, Danny and his earthbenders, along with Chin, Kono, fresh waterbenders and a few airbenders worked to strengthen their defenses.

“Commander, we’re getting confirmation of bigger swells approaching!” one of the analysts notified.

Lukela jumped back on the radio.  “All units be advised: we have visuals on storm waves exceeding twenty feet!”

“The wall’s about fifteen,” Danny told them.  “We’ll get some overflow, but as long as it holds, we should have minimal damage.”

“Looks like your first test is coming up,” Lukela said.

The water and airbenders went back to fighting for control, but the wind speed had picked up, rendering their efforts moot.

“Take cover!” Lukela warned.  

Those on the beach either retreated to nearby buildings or ran towards the new rock barrier to duck beneath its shadow.

A chain of waves and storm surges pounded the wall, most breaking upon it with some spillover, which the waterbenders stopped or froze from proceeding to the streets.  But the trouble came when they picked up not in height, but in speed and power.  One vicious swell must have weakened the stability of an area not far from Danny’s spot.

“Shit!”  He took off towards the cracked section.

“Be careful, Danny!” Steve advised.

“We’re with him, Steve!” Kono replied.

More water cascaded over the edge and hammered against it.  Cracks appeared at the epicenter of the fragile area.

The three of them used the water and sand to fill in the spreading seams before they did any further damage, but Danny did not seem reassured.

“This won’t hold by itself,” he yelled.  “The storm’s too strong!”

“What do you suggest?” Chin asked.

Danny signaled that they should remain where they were while he went to confer with Toast and the other earthbender.  After a brief discussion, they relocated to what Steve assumed were the most vulnerable points.

Danny bent his knees and leapt vertically at least five feet into the air, the other two copying his actions from their own positions.  When gravity pulled him back down, he maneuvered his fall so that he landed in a three-point crouch – both feet and one hand, while the other arm extended out for balance.  As soon as his hand came into contact with the sand, his fingers curled and dug in, and his wrist rotated as though he were gripping and turning a doorknob.  The result of this process compacted the sand into a more solid mass for him to stand on.

Having given themselves the foundation they needed, Danny and the others repositioned themselves in forward lunge stances and plunged their hands directly into the wall to brace it against the ferocious impact of the waves.  The rock opened up around their hands, then closed around their wrists, swallowing them.  A slight adjustment in their ankles had the earth at their feet snaking up to cover their lower legs, anchoring them in place.  

“Danny?” Steve shouted through the comm.

“No other options!” Danny said, having predicted Steve’s objection.  “It’ll take too long to fortify with sand and ice.  We’re just gonna to brace it ourselves.”

“It’s too risky,” Steve protested.  “You’re too vulnerable to the high waves!  You could drown!”

“We won’t let that happen, boss!” Kono exclaimed.  She and Chin reclaimed their places at Danny’s side, ready to redirect the flow of water away from him.  Groups of other waterbenders did the same for Danny’s volunteers.

“Guys, I need you to… watch out!”

He had meant to order them away, but aborted when the first twenty-five foot wave crashed against the wall.  Steve could just make out Danny’s grunts as he held the wall in place.  Chin and Kono waved their arms in circular overhead swings to keep the bulk of the overflow from pouring directly onto their immobile teammate.  Even so, it wasn’t enough to prevent him from getting a heavy shower.

“Is everyone alright?”  Steve asked when the bulk of the wave had passed.

“We’re okay!” Chin answered for them.

“Danny, I don’t like this.  We don’t know how long the storm will last, and I’m guessing you didn’t bring any other earthbenders to switch with you.”

“Believe me, I’m not thrilled about this either Steve!  But we have a job to do; we can’t stop now!  The storm can’t last too much longer!”

“But…”

“Steve - babe - we can do this!  Trust me!  Trust us!  It’s gonna be alright.  And - I know this is gonna sound really odd coming from me - but right now, we need you to focus on the positives.  I appreciate your concern, and I know Kono and Chin do too, but we need you to watch out for us and give us some encouragement, not tell us what won’t work.”

Duke Lukela put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  “He’s right, Commander.  We’re all out of other options.  If they think they can handle it, then the best thing we can do is give them our full support and help in any way we can.”

Steve grunted and nodded.  “You’re right.  Stay strong, everyone!  We’ll keep you updated with any changes!”

For the next several hours, the command center kept the field units appraised of any major developments.  Water and airbenders cycled through working and taking breaks, excluding Chin and Kono, who would not stop until Danny did.  Thankfully, there were intervals of low wind and wave activity, which allowed him and his earthbenders to stop and stretch from bracing the wall.

Steve took every opportunity to call out reassurances or tease his teammates good-naturedly to keep their spirits up.  Danny complained about anything that came to mind, as he always did, but Steve could hear the gratitude in his voice throughout their banter.

At length, the storm died down enough for the leaders to agree that the major threat had passed, and everyone was ordered to return to their assigned bases.

Kono and Chin had to support an exhausted Danny back to the command center.  Steve was waiting for them at the entrance and took over for them as soon as they were inside, looping an arm around Danny’s waist and allowing him to keep himself upright by clinging to his shoulder.

“You did great out there, Danno,” he complimented, squeezing his partner in a side hug.  

Danny snorted and limped towards one of the suites designated for those in need of sleep or medical treatment.  “Of course I did.  See?  You were worried for nothing.”

“Isn’t that usually my line?” Steve helped him sit on a bed.  He grabbed a towel from the bathroom, draped it around Danny’s shoulders, and knelt in front of him.  He took his lover’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.  “I’m just so glad no one was hurt.”

Danny gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  “Not hurt, but I’m sore as hell.”  He pulled back and groaned as his muscles protested every movement.  “I feel like I just finished boxing with a freight train.”

“That’s probably not entirely inaccurate, considering the force coming against your wall,” Steve observed.  He leaned in to whisper in Danny’s ear.  “How ‘bout this… after you get checked out by one of the healers, I’ll take you home and give you a hot hand massage.”  To illustrate, he used firebending to heat his palms and rubbed Danny’s shoulders.

Danny moaned in appreciation.  “Sounds like a great plan.”  He yawned and closed his eyes.  “But I might need a nap first.”

Steve chuckled and guided his partner to lie down on the bed.  “Sure thing.  You rest up here for now.  We’ll go after I grab a change of clothes for you and make sure that Chin and Kono are okay.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”  Almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, he was out, snoring softly.

Steve ran his fingers through Danny’s unruly hair and squeezed his hand.  “You really were amazing, Danno,” he mumbled.  “Sometimes I forget how strong you are.  But then again, I suppose you’d have to be to put up with me all this time.”

Steve bent to kiss him.  Finally, he left to check in with the remainder of his team, smiling with pride at all that they had accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a some interest in a full story, so I'll keep working on it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This series is open for suggestions and prompts. I can't promise I'll do all of them, but I'll certainly give each one consideration. I'll credit each suggestion appropriately and AO3 users will receive them as gifts.
> 
> Thanks for reading and putting up with my attempts to practice!


End file.
